


Describe Yourself

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exactly what the title suggests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Describe Yourself

You're laying in bed with Matt on a lazy Sunday morning when Matt rolls on his side and props his head up on his hand.

"Can you tell me what you look like?"

"You feel my face whenever you have the opportunity; I thought that's how you see people."

"I can feel that you have a round face; soft cheekbones, and jawline; the shape of your eyes and lips. I can feel the length and the texture of your hair, how it's rougher right after you've colored it. I can piece some things together based on what you've told me about your race, but I'm just guessing. I still don't see you."

"Well that's a good thing for me." You try to laugh off your self depreciating comment, but he catches it.

"I can't argue with you about that because I can't see. What I can tell you is: the image in my head only makes me want to know more. It's like I have a basic outline in my head and I need details."

You sigh.

"Come on. Forget about whatever negative opinions you have about yourself and tell me the facts."

"Alright, fine."

He smiles. "Thank you."

"Yeah, there's no arguing with you. I'm starting to think that I should have thought out dating a lawyer."

"But my charming personality makes up for it." He grins.

"Yeah yeah yeah." You rustle his hair before you take a deep breath and try to think of where to start. You tell him your natural hair color.

"You never would have seen it anyway because I've been dying it since before we met." You add.

You tell him your exact skin tone and about the freckles you have in different spots. You don't notice, but he listens closer when you describe your eyes. You might sound a bit narcissistic describing them to the extent that you do, but he doesn't seem to mind. You've always said that the eyes are the quality that's attractive no matter who you are.

"So, that's it I guess."

"How do you do your makeup? What color are most of your clothes?"

You tell him how makeup changes your appearance and your favorite shades of lipstick. Then you describe you business clothes vs. your casual wear.

This whole time you've been staring at the ceiling like it was the root of all your problems. When you finish describing yourself you turn to Matt and his stupid grin.

"What is it now?" You pout.

"I just love listening to you so much. Not just your voice, but how you describe things. How even when you're talking about facts you can hear your personality behind them if you listen for it. Not to mention, you actually made me feel like I could see again for a few minutes there."

You usually hate talking about yourself, so you were a little nervous as you explained your looks. Seeing the joy on Matt's face and being able to give him a satisfying mental picture was more than worth it to you. "I'm glad."

"You know I'm going to want you to be my personal audio descriptive service now, right?"

"How much are you paying me?" You joke.

"Do you accept kisses as a form of payment?"

"Depends on how good of a kisser you are."

"I don't want to brag, but I'm told I'm rather phenomenal."

You vaguely remember being tipsy and telling him that as he layed there giving you lazy kisses after passionately making love to you. "I think I'll consider the offer."

"Why don't you let me persuade you?" He grins as he pulls your body close and lightly presses his lips to yours. His hands slide up your body, coming up to cup your face as the kiss becomes more and more passionate.

"Your lips are sin Murdock."

"And yours are my salvation."

"What do you think that says about us?" You ask.

"I think it's best not to over analyze it."

"Maybe."

There's a moment of silence that passes before he speaks up again. "You know, I've never had this with anyone."

"Had what?"

"This... I don't know." He struggles for the word. "This closeness. You know?"

"Yeah, I do." You smile.

"Have you ever had this?"

"Something similar. Once."

His smile falters and you want to take it back, but it's true.

"What was he like?"

"It doesn't matter. It didn't work out. That was the worst break up I've had, but it just goes to show that you never know what's around the corner. Literally." You laugh thinking of when you met him.

"Is that why you were such a mess when we met? You never did tell me."

"Yeah. That was it."

-0-

You were in a drug store, on your way to stalk up on tissues and chocolate, when you walked around the corner and tripped on a cane. You were such a mess already that you started crying as you stood and saw the rather attractive blind man before you.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry; I can't believe I did that. I should have been paying more attention. I'm so sorry." You said through the tears.

"It's not your fault, I'm the one who tripped you. Are you okay?" He rushed to put a hand on your shoulder.

You let out a laugh through your sobs. "That's a loaded question right now."

"One of those days." He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault either." You wiped your eyes.

"Still. Can I walk you home?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"I know, but I feel like you shouldn't be alone right now. You're not exactly alert and this city has a high crime rate."

You nodded before you realized he wouldn't see it. "I just nodded." You said, feeling like an idiot.

He laughed. "Happens all the time. I'm Matt by the way." He held out his hand.

You told him your name as you shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

You smiled. "You too."

You both got what you came for and he walked you home, conversing along the way.

"Thank you for walking me home."

"Thanks for not suing me for making you trip."

You laughed. "No problem." You paused. "Um, do you want to come in? I've been buying chocolate like it's going out of style, and it goes great with coffee."

"That sounds nice." He smiled.

-0-

You both seem to come out of your thoughts at the same time.

"I love our story." You smile.

"Me too." A moment of silence passes. "So about that job, describing things to me."

"Well seeing as I already have a job, I don't know that I can follow you around. I'll do it whenever we're together though."

He smiles. "Thanks."

"Except I don't know how Foggy will feel about me taking over his job."

Matt laughs. "I think He'll be alright with it."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"I love you Matt."

He squeezes you. "I love you too."


End file.
